Jewelry makers or other craft makers who utilize beads or other small objects often desire to sort or otherwise organize such objects by size. They may also desire to clean up beads or other small objects that may be on a floor, table, and/or other surface while simultaneously separating such objects from other debris and/or sorting such objects by size.